Open Day
by LunaBeth203
Summary: What if the Dursleys visited Hogwarts? Would anything change? There's humor, fluff and i'm stirring in a little drama! Placed after Harry defeats Voldy and when he's in school for his eight year.
1. Chapter 1

Open Day

_Dear Mr Dursley,_

_I would like to invite you, and the rest of your family, on behalf of the rest of the school to the Hogwarts Open Days. The open day has been newly introduced and is hoping to be a great success. As Hogwarts is such a large school you will be designated a day on which to come, the day you and your family have been designated is 21st June- 23rd (which is also the last day of term). Kindly return the owl with an answer._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

The cursed letter had arrived early that warm June morning, and it had arrived in the cursed way, by owl. You might think, oh they live with a wizard, it'll be fine. If you thought that, you were wrong, so wrong I cannot begin to tell you how wrong you were. After Vernon Dursley had been returned from the hospital (he had had a near heart attack on receiving the letter) that night he and Petunia Dursley had burnt the letter, they had not mentioned it since.

So on June 21st when a serious woman with long flowing green robes and a matching hat turned up at their door step Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley (who had been suspended from school for a week) stared at her with shock.

"Didn't you learn it's rude to stare? I am Professor McGonagall," the woman announced sharply, and without waiting for a reply stepped inside the gleaming household. "I am here to escort you to Hogwarts, we shall be leaving in three minutes and forty five, forty four seconds."

"Excuse me?" Vernon asked completely bewildered by the sudden appearance of this strange woman.

"You heard me Dursley, get your overnight things and extra clothes and we shall be leaving."

"Listen here, we are not going to that freak school for a day and nobody can make us!" the eldest Dursley fumed.

"Yes you are, you did not return the owl so we assumed that you would be delighted to go, and as all the preparations have been planned out it is impossible for you not to except." McGonagall explained calmly as she looked straight into the anger filled, piggy eyes. With that she grabbed the Dursleys and forced them to touch an old deflated football.

One second later the Dursleys were sprawled on the Great Hall floor as Professor McGonagall stood above them. "We have done some minor adjustments to the schools security, which allows Muggles, sorry non magic people, to come inside and us to portkey straight into the Great Hall. You cannot leave the school until you are escorted out by a member of staff so please don't try. Potter will be here in a minute, until then I shall leave you to talk to the rest of the parents. Today their will be seven families here, one from each year group. There's your nephew, I'll call him over. Potter your family is here."

"So how come you came." Harry said coldly as soon McGonagall had left. Harry, being eighteen and in eighth year of Hogwarts (they had set up another of Hogwarts, so people could make up for the time the missed) was taller than Dudley could remember him, more intimidating, his eyes looked too old for his body, full of grief and there was something Dudley couldn't recognise on his cousins face, happiness. Harry was wearing his full length Hogwarts robes, his Quidditch captain badge (he had been reinstated Quidditch captain the moment he came back to school) gleamed, and his hair looked unruly as usual.

"We were dragged here by some you know what against our will." Vernon Dursley snarled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what a you know what is." Harry replied pleasantly, obviously realising how much fun he could have with the three of them that day.

"Boy, stop playing with me." growled Uncle Vernon.

"Fine. First on the list." Harry pulled out a piece of paper from his robes, "go to your common room and introduced your family and friends."

When Harry reached the common room all the Dursleys were ready to have a nervous break down, moving staircase, fine they were like escalators, but talking portraits and people waving wands in every place they looked was too much. "Hi everyone, I'm supposed to introduce everyone to my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley." The whole of Gryffindor tower erupted in boos. Uncle Vernon turned from bright red, to a bloody scarlet to a dark purple. But Dudley didn't hear the boos, he was watching someone. The girl had long red hair, and a beautiful face, Dudley loved her.

"OK, this is Ron, he's my best mate," A tall, gangly, red headed, boy stepped forward from his position by Hermione, he had a very freckled face which was full of suppressed anger. Harry carried on introducing people who Dudley couldn't care less about until he reached the girl, "and this is Ginny, she Ron's sister and my girlfriend." Dudley didn't think, he just punched Harry so hard that he staggered into his fellow wizards. Harry drew his wand and Dudley shrank back towards his mother and father.

"Why, in the name of Merlin's pants, did you just hit me?" Harry growled in anger, and a little surprise.

"Potter, hand over the wand, as you cannot restrain yourself from threatening your family it shall be confiscated for the day." Professor McGonagall had appeared in the Portrait Hole.

"But Professor." Harry moaned.

"Potter, you are nearly eighteen you should be able to last a day without your wand."

"Fine." He said handing over the precious object. After Professor McGonagall left Ginny drew her wand.

"So you are Harry's family. Lets see, you've got no neck, very purple, and a very big moustache, obviously Vernon." She indicated Vernon, then turning to Petunia she said. "You've got a too long neck, and too neat, easily Petunia." As she passed Dudley, "You are a fat little pig, who has used my boyfriend for a punching bag as long as he's lived and today you are going to pay." Then Dudley said something even more stupid than he normally did.

"You're really pretty." Harry and Ron launched themselves at him. Hermione could calm down Ron, and she did, but nobody could control Harry. He and Dudley scrabbled around on the floor, punched kicked and biting, until Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck.

"Boy, how dare you abuse my son." he boomed, Harry gasped for breath through his constricted wind pipe. Then something hit Vernon Dursley, something that Harry recognised as Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex.

"I'll take the hex off you if you promise not to hit or strangle Harry." Ginny told them.

"I promise we'll never again." Aunt Petunia promised, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tended to a Dudley with a black eye and watched Uncle Vernon trying to throw off the hex. Ginny waved her wand and Uncle Vernon was free.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said, taking large gulps of air and massaging his throat.

Lunch was an uncomfortable affair. Uncle Vernon told his family not to touch any of the food while Dudley secretly shovelled anything he could into his fat mouth. After lunch there was to be a small presentation in the Great Hall on the history of Hogwarts.

Dudley found the presentation immensely boring, well he found it immensely boring until his cousins name was mentioned.

_In 1992 Slytherin's monster was once again unleashed, pupils were attacked until a student was taken into the chamber its self. The student that was taken was Ginny Weasley, in her first year at the time now in her seventh. Ginny's brother and best friend would stop at nothing to save the girl. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley rose from the chamber victorious, Harry Potter being slayer of the Basilisk with the legendary sword of Gryffindor. _

The room exploded with applause at this as Harry blushed and Ginny gave him a very large hug.

_In 1994 Hogwarts held the Tri-Wizard tournament once again. Two other Wizarding schools can to participate in this contest, Beauxbatons Academe of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. The Beauxbaton champion was Fleur Delacour, (now Fleur Weasley), Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum and the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, (who tragically died at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named) and after a small mishap with the Goblet Of Fire, Harry Potter too, was named a Hogwarts champion. All was well until the third task in which the Tri-Wizard cup transported the two winners,Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, too a graveyard where Cedric Diggory was murdered and Harry Potter witnessed the Dark Lord's return._

A few tears fell down the cheeks of some of the viewers as Cedric Diggory's death was mentioned.

_In 1996 Albus Dumbledore died, he fell from the Astronomy Tower as the most loved Headmaster in Hogwarts history. But soon after his death (1997) Hogwarts was left in mercy to He Who Must Not Be named and his followers. That year was the darkest Hogwarts had ever faced, screams of tortured pupils constantly echoed through the corridors. Later that year Harry Potter, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger returned to the school as the Chosen One, our single hope. He stood in front of the Killing Curse for us and survived, we are all in debt to The Boy Who Lived, who killed Lord Voldemort with his own curse and showed the world that love is more powerful than any spell._

The crowds cheered and wiped tears from their eyes as The Boy (or man) Who Lived looked down at the table beaming through his blushes.

"So you're famous here, huh?" Dudley grunted to the tomato coloured eighteen year old.

"Um, sorta." He muttered back.

"He's a legend, but to modest to admit it." Ginny grinned as he blushed an even deeper red, and Dudley began to scowl.

Then, just as Ginny leaned in for a kiss, Harry jumped up causing Ginny to promptly fall off the bench.

"Merlin Harry, are to trying to get me to break my nose?" Ginny screamed as she pulled herself back onto her seat.

"Sorry Gin, a whale just stepped on my foot at the same time your dear brother sent a stinging hex at me." Harry glared at his cousin and Ron.

"Yeah, that's because nobody wants to puke up their lunch." Ron replied sneakily.

"Don't you call my son a whale!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he digested what Harry had said.

"Well put him on a diet, then it wont be so hard to mistake him as one." Harry yelled back, causing Ginny, Ron and Hermione to snigger heartily.

"Don't back talk me boy." Vernon growled as he swung his heavy fist at Harry, who ducked hurriedly.

"Mr Dursley, I cannot have you abusing my students." McGonagall had walked down from the staff table towards the small group on the Gryffindor table.

"He's my nephew, I can treat him however I feel it is appropriate to treat him." Vernon said boldly.

"However you are in my school, and must abide by my laws." The oldest Dursley turned purple at this and stalked out of the Great Hall, closely followed by his family.

"Do you think he knows where he's going Potter." McGonagall asked as she watched the small family walk out of the Great Hall.

"Nope." Harry yawned. "I'm not going after them though."

"To be honest, Potter, I wouldn't have expected you to." McGonagall replied, before walking back up to the Staff table.

**Chapter 2**

"So, did you get it?" Harry asked Ron, when the snores of their room mates filled the dark dormitory.

"Yeah, you?" Ron whispered back.

"Uh huh, d'you think they'll like it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I dunno mate, let's hope so."

"Night." Harry said, rolling over in bed.

"Night." Ron yawned.

The next morning Ron woke up, saw Harry was not going to regain consciousness any time soon, and made is way down to the common room, where Hermione and Ginny were waiting.

"Where's Harry? He needs to meet the Dursleys in McGonagall's office in quarter of an hour." Hermione asked.

"Good morning to you to. He's sleeping." Ron replied placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"I'll wake him." Ginny said exasperatedly.

When Ginny reached the dormitory she wandered over to Harry's bed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, Harry murmured,

"Ginny, wassa matter." through his semi-conscious state and she bent closer to his ear and yelled into his ear,

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT!" this had the desired effect as Harry got caught up in his bed sheets and toppled onto the floor at Ginny's feet.

"Blimey Ginny, you had to wake him like that?" Dean Thomas asked from the far bed, as groans issued from the other two beds, which were occupied by Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny ignored them and turned to Harry.

"Get dressed and come downstairs." she commanded.

"'K" Harry yawned as he ran a hand through the messy black hair.

Twenty minutes later Harry tumbled through McGonagall's office door.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I overslept." he muttered as he took a seat next to the equally tired looking Dudley.

"It's perfectly alright Potter. We are here to talk about what you shall do today with the Dursleys as we have already settled that they are staying until the last day of term."

"Oh." Harry managed to say as he yawned behind his hand.

"Today there shall be no events for you to attend to so Harry will show you around some more and introduce you to more people as everybody is having the last two days off school and tonight is a Thursday, and Harry runs a club on Thursdays so you shall attend that with him." McGonagall finished. "You may now leave." With that Harry left with the Dursleys.

"Boy, where are we going?" Vernon growled.

"To breakfast." Harry said dully without looking back. They all travelled to breakfast and once that had finished they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ron?" Harry shouted to his friend.

"Yeah mate."

"Dudley here is chess champion in his old school, why don't you have a game?" Vernon nodding in agreement, he would agree to anything his son might win in and he couldn't wait to show up some wizards.

"Alright." Ron grinned, and started showing Dudley the rules of wizarding chess as Harry looked around for Ginny.

Finally he found her sitting by the window as her friends chattered about something which she didn't have the remotest interest in. Harry walked over to the gaggle of girls who began giggling uncontrollably. Harry ignored them and tapped Ginny on the shoulder who jumped out of her revelry and smiled at him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi. Gin, will you come with me for a second, I need some help." Harry asked as the giggles of the other girls became louder.

"Yeah, sure." As she followed him out the corridor.

"Do you have any of The Weasley Wizard Wheezes stink bomb collection?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have a plan." Harry grinned mischievously.

The rest of the day passed with nothing of particular interest happening, the Dursleys huddled in a dark corner while Harry laughed along with his friends.

"Oi, Dursleys!" The Dursleys looked up from the dark corner which they had vacated all day. Vernon looked at him angrily, Petunia looked fearful and Dudley just gazed past Harry, a dribble of drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. "Come with me, it's time for my club." the Dursleys grunted as they stood up to follow Harry. "Hey Gin, coming to help set up DA." Harry asked Ginny who was listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation with a look of through boredom on her freckled face. She jumped up immediately.

"Yes!" she cried in relief. "I just need to grab my wand from my trunk." with this Ginny ran upstairs to her dormitory. Dudley's eyes followed her in confusion, he had been watching her carefully for the past hour and she had used her wand twice without going to her dormitory once.

After a few seconds Ginny ran back downstairs


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, did you get it?" Harry asked Ron, when the snores of their room mates filled the dark dormitory.

"Yeah, you?" Ron whispered back.

"Uh huh, d'you think they'll like it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I dunno mate, let's hope so."

"Night." Harry said, rolling over in bed.

"Night." Ron yawned.

The next morning Ron woke up, saw Harry was not going to regain consciousness any time soon, and made is way down to the common room, where Hermione and Ginny were waiting.

"Where's Harry? He needs to meet the Dursleys in McGonagall's office in quarter of an hour." Hermione asked.

"Good morning to you to. He's sleeping." Ron replied placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"I'll wake him." Ginny said exasperatedly.

When Ginny reached the dormitory she wandered over to Harry's bed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, Harry murmured,

"Ginny, wassa matter." through his semi-conscious state and she bent closer to him and yelled into his ear,

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT!" this had the desired effect as Harry tried to jump out of bed, got caught up in his bed sheets and toppled onto the floor at Ginny's feet.

"Blimey Ginny, you had to wake him like that?" Dean Thomas asked from the far bed, as groans issued from the other two beds, which were occupied by Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny ignored them and turned to Harry.

"Get dressed and come downstairs." she commanded.

"'K" Harry yawned as he ran a hand through the messy black hair.

Twenty minutes later Harry tumbled through McGonagall's office door.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I overslept." he muttered as he took a seat next to the equally tired looking Dudley.

"It's perfectly alright Potter. We are here to talk about what you shall do today with the Dursleys as we have already settled that they are staying until the last day of term."

"Oh." Harry managed to say as he yawned behind his hand.

"Today there shall be no events for you to attend to so Harry will show you around some more and introduce you to more people as everybody is having the last two days off school and tonight is a Thursday, and Harry runs a club on Thursdays so you shall attend that with him." McGonagall finished. "You may now leave." With that Harry left with the Dursleys.

"Boy, where are we going?" Vernon growled.

"To breakfast." Harry said dully without looking back. They all travelled to breakfast and once that had finished they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ron?" Harry shouted to his friend.

"Yeah mate."

"Dudley here is chess champion in his old school, why don't you have a game?" Vernon nodding in agreement, he would agree to anything his son might win in and he couldn't wait to show up some wizards.

"All right." Ron grinned, and started showing Dudley the rules of wizarding chess as Harry looked around for Ginny.

Finally he found her sitting by the window as her friends chattered about something which she didn't have the remotest interest in. Harry walked over to the gaggle of girls who began giggling uncontrollably. Harry ignored them and tapped Ginny on the shoulder who jumped out of her revelry and smiled at him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi. Gin, will you come with me for a second, I need some help." Harry asked as the giggles of the other girls became louder.

"Yeah, sure." As she followed him out the corridor.

"Do you have any of The Weasley Wizard Wheezes personalized stink bomb collection?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have a plan." Harry grinned mischievously.

The rest of the day passed with nothing of particular interest happening, the Dursleys huddled in a dark corner while Harry laughed along with his friends.

"Oi, Dursleys!" The Dursleys looked up from the dark corner which they had vacated all day. Vernon looked at him angrily, Petunia looked fearful and Dudley just gazed past Harry, a dribble of drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. "Come with me, it's time for my club." the Dursleys grunted as they stood up to follow Harry. "Hey Gin, coming to help set up DA." Harry asked Ginny who was listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation with a look of thorough boredom on her freckled face. She jumped up immediately.

"Yes!" she cried in relief. "I just need to grab my wand from my trunk." with this Ginny ran upstairs to her dormitory. Dudley's eyes followed her in confusion, he had been watching her carefully for the past hour and she had used her wand twice without going to her dormitory once.

After a few seconds Ginny ran back downstairs, tripped and fell straight into Dudley. Dudley grunted at the sudden collision of the seventeen year old girl, but quickly helped her regain her balance, Harry gave him one of those looks that said, _you got lucky_.

The group of five walked in silence through numerous amounts of hallways, Dudley couldn't help but be amazed at how anybody could memorise their way through the castle. But all of a sudden Harry and Ginny came to an abrupt stop before a stretch of wall, Harry paced thrice before it and a door materialised in front of the five people. Petunia screamed, Vernon swore loudly and Dudley just continued to stare at Ginny, not noticing the door.

Once the Dursleys got over the shock of seeing the Room Of Requirement, the DA meeting began. Pupils cast spells and Harry wandered around correcting them.

Just as the lesson was drawing to a close there was a loud explosion it happened at the foot of Dudley's chair and there was a horrible stench of rotten eggs, Dudley tried to jump up and move away but the stench followed him. Dudley stared in horror but all the young witches and wizards knew what were happening and found Dudley's reaction hilarious, Dudley had yet again been pranked using products from the one and only Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

That night both Ron and Harry fell into fitful slumbers, anticipating the important day ahead.


	3. AN

Hi this is just an A/N I forgot to put on the last chapter I just wanted to thank everybody for adding my story on their favourites and especially lollipop who gave me my first EVER review and I love for making it so nice and happy. PeacelovesPercybeth, who I apologise to for cutting off and thank for the lovely review, and harrypotterobsessed33 for saying she loved my story! thank you everyone for reading so far and I hope to get the third chappy up as soon as it's written and done!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry rolled out of bed and sighed in anticipation of the day ahead, it was one big day, Harry looked over at Ron, he was sitting at the bed of his bed with a green tinge to his freckled face.

"Come on mate, it'll be fine." Harry walked over to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. Ron looked up at his friend his mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed to to get out any words, but even then it was little more than a squeak.

"You sure?" Harry grinned, to Ron Harry absolutely radiated confidence, Harry however wasn't so sure of himself, but as long as he kept up this glamour in front of Ron he'd be fine.

The two boys wandered downstairs, oblivious to the hushed silence in the common room. Harry just saw a blur of red before his girlfriend leapt into his arms.

"Whoa Gin, what's up?" Ginny giggled in a very un-ginnyish way. Hermione however sighed.

"Last night she had three packets of sugar quills, you know the mega-packs, and this morning she had six."

"Oh." was all Harry was able to say before Ginny jumped out of his arms, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the common room.

Soon all four Gryffindors were sitting at the breakfast table accompanied by the three surly looking Dursleys.

"Guess what?" Ginny jabbered, and without taking a breath, continued, "Today there's the Quidditch tournament and the duelling contests and then it's HOLIDAYS! Harry's Quidditch captain I'm on the Quidditch team too though Harry's gonna duel as well too Harry's amazing, did you know you look really grumpy ickle diddykins I don't think you are very ickle but you seem to hate that name so I'll call you that now ickle diddykins, ickle diddykins," Ginny sang and Dudley turned a purple colour to match Vernon.

"Will all visitors to Hogwarts please make there way to the back chamber of the Great Hall with there guides." McGonagall said calmly over the noisy students.

Harry sighed and with one last look at his untouched bacon and eggs walked with the Dursleys to the back chamber.

The talk there was quick, just explain what would happen today and that all the other families of Hogwarts students would also come to see the final day of competitions.

Soon Harry was down on the duelling field. Dressed in his new duelling robes with his good luck present from Ginny, a leather wand holster, attached firmly to his lower arm. Then Lee Jordan, who had come back to school just for this special occasion, boomed,

"Hello and welcome to the first competition of the day. First up is our very own Harry Potter, he vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and is now back to fight anybody who has the guts, against Slytherins Draco Malfoy, who has more jell in his hair than the rest of the Wizarding World put together." Harry smiled when his name was mentioned and laughed along with the crowd at Draco's most impressive introduction. "Three, two, one. You may begin."

The duel was quick, Draco making the first move, Harry deflected the stunning spell and shot at tickling jinx at Draco which hit him full in the chest, leaving Draco vulnerable to attack, Harry shot a neat Expelliarmus and swiftly caught Draco's wand.

The other duels went on in the same way for the rest of the morning.

They had a quick lunch, the Dursleys and Weasleys getting as far away from each other as possible, before the Quidditch contest broke out.

They had changed the rules a bit from normal Quidditch as to have enough time for all four houses to play. You played the game exactly the same only with four teams and four sets of goalposts.

The match went well, Ginny, who had now calmed down from her sugar rush, scoring 18 of Gryffindors 21 goals, and Harry making a perfect dive for the Snitch before any of the other Seekers had even seen it.

After the match there was a big party, all families joined in, that was all except the Dursleys, but everyone else was having so much fun they didn't even notice them.

At around ten o'clock Harry glanced meaning fully at Ron, and then wandered over to Ginny, Ron following his example went over to Hermione. Harry watched for a second, giving Ron a minutes start once he had taking Hermione's hand and lead her out of the common room, before saying to Ginny,

"Ginny, will you come with me, I want to take you on a broom ride." Ginny nodded and followed Harry, seeing this Dudley waddled sneakily after them.

Soon Harry and Ginny were flying high above the Quidditch pitch, oblivious to Dudley watching them sulkily from the shadows.

"Gin, there's something I want to ask you, I know it's early and all but I have permission." Harry asked, his voice coming out unusually huskily.

"Asked permission, really Harry Potter asking permission, I may fall off my broom." Ginny giggled, but then softly added, "Ask away Harry."

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" he said this at the same time as pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I know we're young, I just want to make sure people know you're taken once I leave. I love you Gin."

"I love you too, oh I say yes a million times over." Harry his face broke into a giddy grin, it was the same grin he had worn when he and Ginny first kissed. Ginny's eyes danced in the moonlight, full of life and happiness. Harry opened the small box, the inside was lined with silver silk, and in the middle was a ring. The ring had a pure gold strap with, _I love you,_ written on it in fine, curling handwriting, there was a ruby red gem set in the middle of it and when caught in a certain light, it showed a galloping stag. Ginny looked speechless.

"I found that silver lining you needed." he grinned.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful." Ginny whispered.

"It was my mum's." Harry confessed. "I found it in her jewellery box which she left for me to look through in Gringotts, you don't ind do you?" Harry looked genuinely worried, until Ginny said,

"I love it, lets put it on and go show off, Hermione will be too." Harry stared at her in confusion after slipping the ring onto her slim finger.

"How d'you know?"

"Oh I just figured that what with all those funny looks you've been sending each other, you and Ron were probably planning to do it at the same time."

"Good. I thought you knew beforehand. Shall we fly down?" Harry asked, offering his arm. Ginny took it and they began their wobbly descent to the Quidditch ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

A/N- first things first, I'd like to clarify that yes, he did propose. That was for all the people who reviewed saying, he proposed, he proposed... I just wanted to make sure you knew. If you love Harry and Ginny or Taylor Swift please check out my other story Superman.

I dedicate this chapter to harrypotterobbsesed33 and PeaceLovePercybeth. Check out their stories they're awesome!

NOW, on with the story!

***Ron and Hermione Flashback, when they left the corridor***

Hermione slipped her small hand into Ron's large one, vaguely wondering where they were going.

"Ron, where are we going?" she asked after they passed five different corridors.

"S-somewhere." Ron muttered, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead of him.

"Oh, right." Hermione felt a little awkward with this new Ron, he seemed so distracted and nervous.

The couple carried on walking in silence.

"Ron," Hermione yawned. "I'm sort of tired can we do this tomorrow night or something?"

Ron's reply came in the form of a panicked yell.

"No!"

"Mr Ronald Weasley, did you just shout at me?" Hermione whispered menacingly.

"No, please can we just go, we need to go." Ron asked pleadingly.

"Fine." Hermione swished her frizzy hair behind her shoulder and continued walking, the silence sitting stiffly between them.

Ron stopped suddenly before a wall, Hermione recognised it as the corridor outside the Room Of Requirement.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Ron replied worriedly.

"This is where we first kissed."

"Yes, that's why, um, I sorta need, no, um, sorta want to ask you," Ron paused hesitantly, while Hermione watched him with a pensive expression on her face. "D'youwannamarryme?" Hermione stared in amusement.

"What?" she spluttered.

"Marry?" Ron asked weakly, Hermione gave a scream of laughter before kissing him passionately. "I take that as a yes then?" Hermione nodded speechlessly as Ron, his face plastered with a wide grin, pulled out of his pocket a box. The box contained a small ring, and as Ron slipped the ring with a crystal gem onto her slim finger, she noticed that emblazoned on the bottom of the fine gold band were the small letters SPEW.

******HPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHP******

Harry and Ginny burst into the common room to find it filled with people screaming there congratulations to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and ran into her mother's arms squealing with delight.

"Oi, Ron!" Harry shouted over the din. Ron sauntered over to Harry, wearing a goofy grin across freckled face. "How did it go?" Harry asked, grinning.

"She said yes." Ron said, and Harry wondered whether he had had a concussion or was just in a state of shock.

"Well never Ron, I meant how did you ask her?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh that didn't go to well, I ended up just saying Marry? Like some sort of fool." Ron now looked a little glum. "How did yours go?"

"Great. Cheer up Ron, you are a fool, so there's no point pretending you're not." Ron's grin creped back onto his face.

"Harry!" Dudley was standing in the portrait hole, a knife in each hand. "I'm going to kill you." he whispered softly.

A/N- DUN DUN DUN! Dramatic Question: Is Ron really a fool? Give me your opinion in that little box that comes up when you click the Review button. The next chappie isn't so happy or fluffy, I need a little action to spice it up, sorry if you don't agree with that but feel free to say what you think when you review and that's right, not IF you review WHEN you review. Sorry this chappie was so short, but I wanted to leave it on that cliffy. Remember I love my reviewers and if you review I promise to try and reply!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed as it was really king of you, if I didn't reply to your review you left on the last chapter please let me know as I will try extra hard to give you a nice long reply and if you don't want to do that as it will look like I had an extra review and you're REALLY mad at me send me a PM.

I'd also like to apologise for the long wait as first I had writers block, then as soon as I got back into the swing of things my internet wouldn't work and I had to use my mum's laptop to reply to your reviews but I couldn't add my chapter from there, then I went away for four days and when I came back my internet still wasn't working and then I had writers block again to finish the chapter. So I'd like to say I'm really sorry and I've tried to make this chapter extra good to make up for it. So I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY a million times sorry!

I want to give a shout out to my favourite reviewer of this chapter and their review, I will also include my reply as I answer some very important questions:

Does he really think that he can kill Harry Potter? With knives? In a room full of wizards? With his totally epic bride-to-be in the room? And Harry's bestest friends? IS HE SUICIDAL?

1) You must remember he is Dudley, Dudley always gets his way, he wants to kill someone he'll kill them (well at least I think that's what goes on in his pea sized brain)plus Harry is just a freak who he beat up in childhood  
>2)Although you may be a witch (you may not, but it'd be so cool if you were) Dudley is a Muggle, and Muggles invented knifes for murder, the murder of cheese, butter, bread, and lots of other food, but as well as food it can be used for people, I would not recommend this as you would most likely end up in Askaban, or some boring muggle prison<br>3) As I mentioned earlier Dudley is incredibly dim, with a pea-sized brain  
>4) Dudley wants to murder Harry so she is HIS bride-to-be<br>5) Dudley hasn't noticed the freak has friends as he has been to busy drooling at the freaks girlfriend/fiancée and Dudley is stupid with a pea sized brain  
>6) He may very well be but remember-Harry likes to fight his own battles, fairly<p>

"_Harry!" Dudley was standing in the portrait hole, a knife in each hand. "I'm going to kill you." he whispered softly._

The whole common room stared at Dudley in silence for a minute, before the Gryffindors shrieked with laughter, but Harry, noticing Dudley's solemn face, flexing wrists and white knuckles asked,

"What's up Big-D?"

"Shut up, you're just freak." Harry winced, why did Dudley always know what would insult him most, Ginny, feeling Harry wince slid her hand into his. "You're an unwanted freak. You got left on our doorstep because no one wanted you, we didn't either but we had to put up with you that mental freak that put you on the doorstep made sure of that." Dudley had gone to far this time, insulting him was one thing but insulting Dumbledore, that was taking it to a whole new level.

Harry stepped forward, the Gryffindors who had taken out their wands ready to curse Dudley put them away, this was Harry Potter, he could deal with it.

"Dudley, you do realise I have a wand, don't you?" Harry growled.

"See how weak you are, you need to hide behind your freakishness and that twig, you cant fight without it."

"Fine." Harry spat and he threw his wand to Ginny, who used her Chaser/Seeker instincts and caught it easily. "And nobody interfere." Dudley cackled with laughter, perfect.

Then he lunged, quickly Harry jumped out of harms way, and this is how the fight continued, Harry using his nimble speed to dodge Dudley's on pour of powerful attacks.

But somewhere, somehow, something went wrong.

Harry jumped out of the way, still refusing to attack Dudley, and Dudley's other knife was waiting. The shining, silver blade wedged it's self into Harry's side, between the ribcage, and straight into his lung. Harry gasped, quickly be put pressure to the wound, and tried to ignore the black stars creeping into his vision. He felt another stab into the other lung, and blacked out, but not before he saw a flash of red hair whip across his vision.

"Shush, shush, he's coming 'round." Harry heard the muffled voice, as if from a far distance. Groaning he tried to sit up,

"Mister Potter! Don't you dare try sitting up! You've had two punctured lungs and three broken ribs, just lie down for one minute!" Harry smiled weakly at the strict but motherly tones of the Hogwarts Healer Madam Pomfery.

"What happened?" Harry mumbled.

"You, being the idiot that you are, fought Dudley without magic then he stabbed you and punctured both your lungs. So I, being the loving girlfriend that I am," Harry opened his eyes slowly, and saw Ron miming vomiting behind Ginny. "kindly gave him a little something to remember me by."

Harry grinned broadly. "Yeah, if you call two black eyes, five Bat Bogey Hexes, a balding jinx and a stunner, a little something." commented Hermione, was sitting beside Ron, his hand firmly clenched in hers.

"I would've done more if McGonagall hadn't stopped me." Ginny growled.

Harry grinned and pulled her into a kiss, while Ron groaned loudly and Madame Pomfery tittered and shook her head. Harry looked between the two of them, gave a shout of laughter and simply said,

"Hey, cut me some slack, I'm injured."

A/N- I know, it was a terrible ending but I didn't know what else to do, please review and tell me if you want me to do the weddings. I will leave it completed but I will write another chapter if you want me to.

I want to thank everybody so much, your reviews have meant the world to me!


End file.
